


Bubble Gum

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Fluff, Gen, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Marchand is annoying Rask who accidently gets left behind at a diner.





	

Marchand was sitting across from Tuukka, snapping his bubble gum and driving Tuukka crazy. He knew full well that Marchand was doing it precisely to bug him and that he should just ignore him but after twenty minutes of listening to the world’s most annoying sound he had had enough.

“Dammit Bergy, control your boyfriend!” he growled knowing it was pointless to tell Marchand to stop it.

Bergeron looked over from where he was drawing on a napkin, Krejci and Patrnak staring at the napkin intently. “Come on Marchy,” he said in his quiet, reasonable voice. “We’re on a winning streak, don’t rile up the goalie.”

“Sorry.” Marchand abandoned the bubble he had just started blowing, pulling the gum silently back into his mouth.

Tuukka went back to picking at the last of his fries and peace reined over their corner of the table again. He picked up one the fries, debated whether to eat it or not, then raised it to his mouth.

_Snap!_

Tuukka dropped the fry back onto the plate, shoved his chair back from the table, grumbled “I’m going to the washroom,” and stalked away.

 

“Really?”

Brad looked over at Bergeron and grinned. “Come on man, you can’t expect me not to take advantage when he makes it so easy!”

“All in favour of filling Marchy’s helmet with Gatorade if he throws Tuukks off his game tonight?” Chara half joked.

Brad laughed as everyone raised their hands. “Okay okay, I’ll leave him alone.” He spit his gum out into a napkin and helped himself to the last of Tuukka’s fries. “What kind of play are you guys drawing up?” he asked gesturing to the napkin drawing.

“All right boys!” Coach Julien interrupted a minute later. “Lunch time’s over; let’s get this show on the road!”

 

Tuukka stepped out of the washroom and walked back to the team’s table.

“Shit,” he muttered hurrying outside, hoping Coach Julien wouldn’t be too mad at him for making them wait. He got outside and stopped short as he looked around the parking lot. The bus was gone.

 

Brad was half asleep in his seat next to Bergeron when he heard Khudobin asking Chara behind him if he had seen Tuukka.

“When he didn’t come to his seat I assumed he was up here with you guys but—”

“Son of a bitch!” Brad exclaimed, earning a reproachful look from the front of the bus, and sat up straight. “I think we left him at the diner!” All heads turned towards Brad. “He said he was going to the washroom but I got caught up in Bergy’s new play and I forgot to see if he came back out.” As he was talking Coach Julien’s phone had started ringing and they could hear him tell the bus driver to turn around.

Brad was worried when they got back to the diner and Tuukka just smiled and shrugged off the guys teasing. Brad watched him uneasily as he made his way to his seat at the back of his bus.

“He’s going to murder me in my sleep isn’t he,” Brad said.

“Oh yeah,” Krejci said cheerfully. “You’re a dead man.”

 

They won the game, Tuukka recording his second shutout of the season, and Brad hoped that was enough to get him out of whatever Tuukka was planning to do to him.

“Good game man,” he told Tuukka as they skated off of the ice towards the locker room. And then, because he could never resist a well-timed jest, “Guess we should leave you behind more oft— hey!” McQuaid and Krug had grabbed him the second he stepped into the locker room. “Come on guys we won the game!” he objected as Chara took his helmet.

“It’s for your own good,” the captain said solemnly as they filled Brad’s helmet with Gatorade and upended it over Brad’s head, McQuaid and Krug jumping out of the way at the last second to avoid being splattered.

“Argh!” Brad spluttered as the purple liquid sloshed down over his face. He wiped the Gatorade away from his eyes and glared at Chara.

“Sir Rask, does this meet your requirements for justice?” Bergeron asked.

The corners of Tuukka’s mouth twitched. “It does.”

“Then, by the holy name of The Team and the power invested to me by this same entity, I declare this feud over.” There was a round of applause from the rest of the team.

“I… what the hell…you guys are so weird!” Brad declared laughing. He looked at Tuukka in surprise as the goalie offered him a towel. “Thanks.”

“They didn’t want us disrupting our winning streak so Chara suggested this instead,” Tuukka said grinning. “Bergy texted me the offer while I was waiting for the bus to come back.”

Brad nodded. “I see. I have one thing to say to that.” He shook his head like a dog, spraying everyone with droplets of Gatorade.


End file.
